People often leave home without taking their mobile telephone, wallet, employee badge, or other important things. It is common that people forget one or more items when they leave home or office. Due to such forgetfulness, people may waste resources, such as time and opportunity, which may result in a financial loss or even a safety of an individual. Currently, some individuals may leave a memo or note on a door to remind a user of an item to be remembered. However, in some instances such memos may be misplaced or removed by others causing the individual to forget the item. In certain situations, individuals may be required to return home to gather an important article that was forgotten. For example, if a real-estate broker forgets his mobile telephone, the broker would have to return home to gather his phone. Such forgetfulness causes loss of time to the individual and may result in loss of opportunity. As such, there is a need for system which reminds people to take important items that have been forgotten when an individual leaves their office or home.